In a cellular radio communication system, a mobile apparatus periodically measures radio quality in a serving cell, in which the mobile apparatus is camped or served, and a neighbor cell neighboring to the serving cell. For example, upon establishing a connection to the serving cell and detecting a cell having a better radio condition with the serving base station, the mobile apparatus transitions to the detected cell while maintaining the connection with the system (handover). Also, while the mobile apparatus is in an idle state, where the mobile apparatus is not connecting with the serving base station, the mobile apparatus periodically measures the radio conditions of the serving cell and a neighbor cell and upon detecting a cell having a better radio condition, transitions to the detected cell (cell reselection).
In LTE (Long Term Evolution) standard by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), it is defined that when a mobile apparatus is measuring radio conditions of a serving cell and a neighbor cell, the mobile apparatus measures a frequency range of at least greater than or equal to 1.06 MHz. In order to avoid measurement in a wide band from the viewpoint of battery saving, a measurement bandwidth of the mobile apparatus may be set to be near 1.06 MHz.
See JP 2011-502368 and JP 2010-539766 for related art, for example.